


На приеме у психолога

by Derstorm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm
Summary: Вдохновлено работой"Обло, озорно, огромно, стозевно и лаяй".
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Антагонистов





	На приеме у психолога

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



> Вдохновлено работой ["Обло, озорно, огромно, стозевно и лаяй"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329931).

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/vbmdzymjct334e0/%2186864048.jpg)


End file.
